Assume Nothing, Expect Everything
by Romanii
Summary: After a long night playing Bleach Trivia, two best friends dream of Ichigo's house. Just like superstition, their souls leave their bodies when they dream and Ichigo accidentally performs soulburial on them and sends them to the Soul Society. Chaos!
1. 16 Hour Bleach Trivia

A random little ficcie about the adventures of my friend and I. I will most probably switch from first to third person point of view so bear with me

**Assume Nothing, Expect Everything**

3rd Person POV

"I'm a love-struck moron xD" wrote Namyu through the program mIRC.

"Yeh…so we've noticed unni," replied her friend Rózsa. "The only questions you've answered so far are the ones concerning your 'Renji-sempai'. You seem to be getting them all correct too! TT"

"Only 'cos they're the only ones worth answering!" Namyu retorted. "Anywho…I think I should go now. It's almost 3am and we've been doing this trivia since like what…"

"11am? ;; Yer, I better go too. I'm sooo not gonna wake up tomorrow \ I'll probably be dreaming all about Bleach ne,"

"Same here. G'night dongsaeng "

"Night unni"

1st Person POV- Rózsa

I got out of mIRC. My life didn't revolve around the internet or computer. Although perhaps it did heavily rely on them. I wasn't that bad though, it wasn't like I would die or anything if I had no contact with any technology what so ever. Namyu on the other hand, I don't think she'd be able to survive. I was feeling a little warm so I decided to open my window. A cool breeze sting against my skin and I breathed in deeply. Every year around this time, I always had a longing to go to the bush. I had no idea why, but it just felt like that. It would be nice to wake up and not hear any traffic. Only the sounds of nature around you and most importantly, NO TECHNOLOGY. But it had been a while since my family had gone on holiday and I was starting to miss it. Not that I was complaining or anything, my dad had a tough job and was always away working so that he could support my family. Leaning back I flicked on my music and turned out my light. The sounds of guitar floated through the air and eventually, I lost consciousness.


	2. She's Starting to Scare Me

Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach. I'm just borrowing it

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

Rózsa wearily opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark street. She sat up and promptly fell back over after catching sight of her best friend Namyu. You see, the thing was Rózsa wasn't worried that she and Namyu were both together in some dark street. She was more worried about the fact that Namyu was semi-transparent.

"NAMYU! Wahhhhhh…you're a ghost!" she shouted. Namyu looked over and laughed while Rózsa shuddered.

"In that case, so are you! And don't be so shocked," she added before Rózsa passed out. "I think we're dreaming! Woot woot, we're outside Ichigo's house!"

"No way, oh my god, that's what we get I supposed….for playing Bleach trivia for what, 16 hours or something."

"Guess so…but isn't this so cool? SUGOI…look, theres Ichigo. Let's go say hi to him!" and before Rózsa could stop her, Namyu bounded over to Ichigo and promptly tried to hug him.

"Fool! Something isn't right. Get back here!" Rózsa whispered but to no avail. Ichigo looked startled, especially since he was in the form of a shinagami and could feel Namyu's hug.

"Ichigo-sempai! You're one of my favourite characters from Bleach. You're so funny!" but before she could continue, a raven haired girl jumped down form a wall and looked at her strangely. NE-CHAN!" Namyu shouted before Rukia could say a word and she bounded over to Rukia and gave her a big hug too. Mortified, Rózsa kept to the shadows wishing that Namyu wouldn't be so abrupt. She wondered how both her and Namyu were in the same dream. 'She seems so real, it must really be her' she thought and if that wasn't enough Rozsa started to worry about the old superstition of when you dream, your soul leaves your body. With something of a dawning realization emerging on her face, Rozsa jumped out to warn Namya just as Rukia said,

"Perform soul burial on her, she's starting to scare me." Without a moments hesitation, Ichigo brought up his zanpakatou and stamped her forehead.

"Wait!" yelled Rozsa. "We're not…" STAMP "…ghosts..". Rozsa faded away while Rukia waved cheerfully and Ichigo muttered something about stalkers.


	3. It's Not a Dream?

AwayukiLeafunia, my first reviewer! (hands out a random bleach character). No, i'm not Korean ;; but my friend calls my dongsaeng and I call her unni…kinda a joke P and I will increase chapter length slowly but surely. I just didn't think that I should combine the first two chapters but thanks )

Disclaimer

I don't own Bleach…I just hand out its characters Only joking, don't sue!

Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Rozsa opened her eyes slowly for the second time that evening. Stretching slightly, the first thing she noticed was that she hungry. She sat up quietly and glanced around her surroundings, taking notice of the sparse wood she was sitting in, and a few pinpricks of light on the dimming horizon. She massaged her temples before realizing she was in the soul society. 'OK…this is a dream….a damn annoying dream!' she told herself sternly before trying to wake herself up. 'Hmm…not working aye," so she pinched herself.

"YOWCH!" she cried as a red mark faintly appeared on her arm. She'd learnt her lesson. She'd wait out the dream instead of trying to wake herself up.

Somewhere in a place way away, Namyu woke up in an elaborately furnished room complete with water pitcher and a steaming hot bowl of water.

"Mmmmm," she said before wondering over to it. Not in the least bit troubled by her surroundings, she picked up a cloth and dipped it into the bowl before using it to wipe her face and hands.

"That feels good," she murmured but she was interrupted from any further comments by a sharp knock at the door followed by the entrance of a short balding man.

"Excuse me honoured guest" he begun with a hint of sarcasm. "Kuchiki taichou and Abarai-sama wish to speak to you immediately," Nodding slowly, Namyu allowed herself to be ushered out by the man and into a corridor.

"If you will just follow me…" and he lead her to a plain door on the left. After kneeling and knocking at the door, how bowed deeply to the two men sitting cross legged on the tatami mats and motioned for Namyu to follow suit.

"Good evening, you were found unconscious in the grounds of the Kuchiki estate," said the red-haired man. "You were brought here, state your name and the reason you were found so". Namyu looked up and upon recognizing the two men, went into a fit of complete ecstasy.

"Atsui…." She said before spacing out with a huge grin on her face.

"Hmm? I think she was talking to me you know taichou," joked the redhead whilst the man beside him maintained his cool composure. The man at the door sharply nudged Namyu and glared at her. Remembering the question Namyu laughed.

"My name is Namyu, Renji-sempai!" and she ran over and hugged him. By now, a look of concern came over the dark-haired mans face.

"Do….do you have some sort of disease girl?" he asked quietly, refusing to meet eyes with her.

"PUAHAHAH….its called girl germs! And you're now infected!" she giggled as she also gave him a big hug. Without warning he roughly pushed her away and stalked out of the room. Namyu's lip quivered as she realized deep inside her, the dream she thought she was in still hadn't ended yet. Mistaking this for hurt feelings Renji offered,

"Don't worry, Kuchiki taichou is always like that, and besides, I think you are the first person to have hugged him….ever! But please, I don't mind you hugging me" he joked as he slowly stood up.

"Why….why isn't this dream ending yet? Abarai-sama?" she asked using a more formal approach.

"You think this is a dream girl? I can assure you, it isn't."

"Oh" was her only reply before Renji followed his captain.

Rozsa was faring slightly more well, realizing that this was more then a dream. She believed it to be a NIGHTMARE! She started trudging towards the lights when it suddenly dawned on her.

"If this is a dre- I mean nightmare…perhaps I can control a bit of it. I'll make myself have supernatural powers! MWAHHAHa hah..hah…." Feeling stupid, she broke off and continued walking in solitude. After half an hour, the lights still seemed no where near closer and she inwardly sighed, cursing herself for being on Bleach Trivia the whole day and night before. The hairs on the nape of her neck started to stand up and instinctively, she froze, catching her breath. The next thing Rozsa knew, somebody stood behind her.

"My oh my, what's a young ryoka doing so far away from home, especially at night?" came a soft yet devilish voice. His breath tickled the back of Rozsa's neck and she spun around and faced the speaker.

"Y-you…Ichimaru Gin.." she stammered as the silver haired taichou looked at her with his trademark grin.

"Ahh, so you've heard of me ryoka," he asked. Nodding, Rozsa tried to regain her composure but her stomach rumbled and she laughed as a shade of pink covered her cheeks.

"You seem to have a strong reiatsu ryoka. I could sense you from quite a distance…and besides, if you truly were a lowlife ryoka, you shouldn't be hungry." Half shocked and half pleased, Rozsa could but only look at him. Still grinning Ichimaru-san said, "Come, I better take you to Gotei 13. It'd be a hindrance if you were left here, especially if you survived…" and with a malevolent grin (yes, it is possible to distinguish between his grins) he picked up the surprised girl and quickly flash stepped towards the town.


	4. Got Sushi!

Disclaimer

Don't own Bleach and I wish I was a lawyer…..not

Chapter 4

After what could have been seconds, minutes or even hours, not that it matter since time hadn't really taken a hold of Rozsa, she found herself, with her chaperone outside an elaborate looking building with ornate carvings and a large garden.

"Ahh, we're here I take it Ichimaru-taichou," Rozsa asked sullenly, wishing she was back in the woodland, not outside some house after being whisked away.

"Mm, certainly. You're the second one I've dropped off here tonight…I do hope Kuchiki-taichou appreciates the favour." He replied with a smirk. "Two lowly ryokas dropped off in his very own garden, right outside of his squad house. But you aren't all that you seem girl, just like the other one. Pray tell, why can I sense your reiatsu so strongly when you are only ryokas and how did you each both know my name?" Still grinning, Ichimaru-san squatted down and waited for Rozsa's answer.

"Well…" she began, choosing her words carefully, "For some reason, or another, my friend and I, I think it's her anyway, ended up here," at this point, Ichimaru had to refrain himself from an unsightly snigger and he muttered something about dying. Realizing what Ichimaru was amused about, Rozsa glared at him before continuing. "I am not entirely sure why we have a strong reiatsu, unless we are some sort of shinigami or rather talented humans but we know your name because…" and she paused. Interested, Ichimaru motioned for her to continue but before she could go on, he suddenly moved to her side and stood in front of her with his haori partially covering her. He grinned at her before addressing the person now standing a couple of feet away.

"Ahh, Kuchiki-taichou. Amazing really, I found this ryoka wondering around in your garden. Quite coincidental wouldn't you say…?" After sensing that the person was no longer a threat, Ichimaru-san slightly lowered his haori so that Rozsa could be half seen. Startled by her appearance, Kuchiki-san looked suspiciously at Ichimaru-san.

"This…this ryoka you have…she wasn't here before, this is to do with you isn't it?" Kuchiki demanded. Completely ignoring Kuchiki, Ichimaru-san looked down to Rozsa and said,

"This is Kuchiki Byakuya, or to you, Kuchiki-taichou. We will talk later ne?" and still grinning Ichimaru-san disappeared into the night.

Not sure what to do, Rozsa just stood there slowly taking in her surroundings. Her eyes went from left to right until they finally settled on the man behind her. She blushed slightly when she realized she was staring, glad that the darkness hid it.

"Uhh…" she began when he cut her off by asking,

"Girl, what is your name?"

"Rozsa" she replied. The European name slightly threw the man and he had trouble pronouncing it. It was only then that she realized how different the name sounded from what she was used to. Something twigged in the back of her mind but she refused to think about it.

"Roooww…rowwww zarr…" came the noises from Kuchiki-s mouth as he tried to pronounce the name.

"Uhhh….let's try something easier ne? ; Just call me umm…Rokai," she said slowly. Not even bothering to acknowledge that he heard what she just said, he promptly turned around and walked towards a door on the side of the building. Realizing that she was supposed to follow the taichou, she hurried along barely making a sound. He led her through a corridor. He stopped suddenly causing Rokai to invade his body space although not quite run into him much to his immense relief. Motioning with the barest flick of a hand, Rokai turned to the left and gently opened the door revealing a sleeping girl. After her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, she saw the sleeping girl was her friend. She silently walked up to her and promptly dropped on top of her.

"Namyuuuuu-chan!" Rokai said as she laughed happily, glad to see her friends was ok.

"Argghhhh….u broke my back…you…you…Rowwwwwzsaa……uhh…"

"Mm…easier to call me by my mIRC name ne, Rokai! "

"Yehh well, I have no idea, but your name…it sounds so weird now for some reason…" commented Namyu as she sat up fully awake now.

"Ahh…yeh…Namyu, you know where we are right, well, I guess that would mean we're talking in JAPANESE!...WHOOOO"

"WOW…I never thought about it like that," Namyu replied. "Lemme lemme lemme try something out! Um….SUSHI! Wee, I'm speaking in Japanese!" she said half ecstatic.

"Uhh Namyu, that isn't very Japanese, at least, we already knew that…OO" said Rokai, trying not to laugh while Namyu turned a bright shade of red. She was interrupted though much to her relief by a sound at the door. Unaware that Kuchiki-san was had been there the whole time, they were also greeted by another familiar face.

"Oh, Abarai-fukotaichou, Kuchiki-taichou…where did you find Rokai-chan?" asked Namyu. Kuchiki-san didn't bother replying while his vice just stood there rubbing his neck.

"I thought I heard something, so I cam to check," he simply stated. "Seems as if we have another visitor ne?"

"Curtesy of Ichimaru Gin," Byakuya said. He was about to turn around and leave when part of the cloth Abarai was wearing fell away to reveal a tattooed shoulder.

"Oo..sugoi! That's a lot of tattoos Abarai-fukotaichou…" Namyu whispered with large eyes. Half embarrassed half pleased Abarai-san laughed and lightly touched them. "But if you think that's a lot, you should see Rokai's tattoo, or rather tattoos!" she chimed. Both men stood there aghast with their eyes on Rokai as she shifted around uncomfortably. Shyly she looked up and smiled innocently hoping that would deter the two men from asking any questions, but to no avail.

"You…a girl…has TATTOOS!" Abarai-san almost exploded. "How is it though, that I don't see any of them?"

"Ohh…Rokai-chan, go show them! They'll be amazed!" said her friend.

"Uhh, I'm not sure if that is entirely appropriate Namyu ;;" she replied. "But I guess there is one at least which is not too bad…" She lifted up her hair and on the back of her neck there was a Chinese symbol. "It is the symbol for my family.." she began before Namyu interrupted with,

"Yer, her family clan!" Embarrassed, Rokai quickly dropped her hair and looked at the ground, not wishing to see the looks of disgust the men were giving her. Much to her surprise, and Namyu's and Abarai's, Kuchiki-san quietly spoke,

"If that is your family symbol, you should wear it with pride, not ashamedly…girl" With that, he left the corridor, presumably to his own quarters. After pointing out where the closet was that held a spare sleeping amt and a blanket, Abarai-san happily bid the two girls good night before also returning to his own sleeping quarters.

"Amazing isn't it…" Namyu whispered to her friend as they were dropping off to sleep.

"Mm, but I wonder…..I wonder why we really are here…." Her friend replied before dropping off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
